


boost your ego, break my heart

by littlekittenhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Apologize Now, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, M/M, also there are relationship tags being left out for the surprise later, but lowkey not that sorry, not me, stay tuned, this fic is going to be a rollercoaster, who knows - Freeform, who will end up together at the end????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenhui/pseuds/littlekittenhui
Summary: this isn't how it was supposed to happen; he wasn't even interested in the first place.this isn't how it was supposed to happen; he never meant for it to go that far.this isn't how it was supposed to happen; he was never supposed to fall in love with him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	boost your ego, break my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winwangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwangel/gifts).



> hi everyone!! I'm back at it with a new baby ^-^ this fic was heavily inspired by my friend @junhuistic who sparked the idea and then kindly let me write the entire fic in her dms, bless her  
> my child, this ones for you
> 
> please enjoy this MESS of feelings I apologize for never writing happy fics

_____________________________________________________________________

Jeonghan was not Jihoon’s ideal type.

Now to be fair, Jihoon wasn’t completely sure what his ideal type was, but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t Yoon Jeonghan. The older boy was loud, obnoxiously so, and took pride in making his best friends’ lives hell (he pitied Seungcheol. Jisoo? Not so much). He constantly teased Jihoon about various things; whether it was his height, his looks, his relationships or lack thereof, the prankster took pride in making the composer as red as he could when he teased him. Usually, Jihoon would just brush it off and continue on with his day, scoffing at his remarks or coming up with some of his own. Other times, he blushed at the weird innuendos that Jeonghan had a habit of making, wondering how someone who looked like that could also talk like a football player in a locker room. The older boy was also a playboy, dating anyone who piqued his interest, whether it was for a few days or a few months. Someone like that was not Jihoon’s ideal type. 

The only problem was, he couldn’t figure out how to get that through to him.

“I’m just saying, Jihoon-ah, if we started dating, we would be such a power couple! You’re dating one of Korea’s rising models and I’m dating one of Korea’s rising composers! Really, it’s such a good idea, I don’t know why you’re not jumping on it. I’m a catch, really.” Jihoon groaned at Jeonghan’s rambling, having listened to him suggest this crazy idea for the past few hours. For whatever reason, Jeonghan had gotten it in his head that the two of them should date and would not leave the shorter boy alone about it. At first, he thought Jeonghan was joking when he burst into Jihoon’s studio this morning, holding a cup of coffee and staring at the 24-year-old with a simple declaration of “let’s date”. When he didn’t say anything else, Jihoon had just stared at the older as if he grew another head, wondering how in the world he came to that conclusion. The two of them? Dating? For what? Yeah, sure, they were friends, but he was also friends with Soonyoung and would rather die than date the tiger-enthusiast. And sure, he thought Jeonghan was good looking, but that was common knowledge. The boy was a model for gods sake, and Jihoon had working eyes. It wasn’t like those two things were supposed to make Jihoon think that this was a viable idea. 

In all honesty, Jihoon was pretty sure that the model was just messing with him, trying to get some type of reaction out of him. He wouldn’t put it past the older man to do something like that, especially since he knew that Jihoon would never go for something like this. The proposal was so out of the blue, plus all the reasons Jeonghan had listed were superficial; there was no way he was being serious about them getting together, right? Then, why was Jihoon a bit disheartened? 

Sighing, Jihoon turned to Jeonghan to try and get him to leave for the fifth time today, before Jeonghan quickly cut him off, “I know, I know. You don’t think you like me like that, but you never know, Hoon-ah! You never know what could happen! Yeah, the two of us are really different, but haven’t you heard of the phrase ‘opposites attract’? Plus, you’ve never dated anyone before, so how do you know you won’t like dating me? I think we could really be good together, Jihoon-ah, if you give me a chance.” Jeonghan looked at the young composer with puppy eyes, making Jihoon soften a bit. Although part of him wanted to harshly scold the other boy for even suggesting the idea, and yell at him for being so persistent, a small part of him really did wonder what if he tried. Maybe, just maybe, Jeonghan was being serious about this and wanted to try to date him. It’s not like it could end that badly, right? They were friends, first and foremost; if either of them weren’t feeling it anymore, it’s not like they wouldn’t understand. 

Jihoon turned to look at Jeonghan again, who was staring at Jihoon with gleaming eyes, before asking, “You’re not just saying this to prank me, are you? Cause if I agree and you are, I’m gonna knock you into the next galaxy.” Jeonghan’s eyes widened at the composer’s statement, whether it was from getting caught or getting caught off guard, he wasn’t sure. Jihoon continued before the elder could answer, “I don’t know if I’d want to date you. We get along, but I don’t know if we’re actually compatible. I’ve never even really thought of you like that. However, I wouldn’t be opposed to going on a date with you. After that, we can both decide if this is something that will work. So, if this is really just one of your stupid pranks or you just woke up this morning trying to find someone to fuck with, I would suggest you tell me right now before I make you pay for my dinner.” Jeonghan just seemed to be at a loss for words at Jihoon’s suggestion, immediately making the younger want to backpedal over everything he had just said. God, he was really an idiot, wasn’t he, for thinking Yoon Jeonghan was being serious.

However, Jeonghan was quick to speak up after seeing Jihoon visibly flounder, “That’s great! I… I didn’t think you’d agree, at least not so fast. I always… I always thought there was a part of you that couldn’t stand me and thought I was really annoying.” Jeonghan scratched the back of his nape, a bit embarrassed by his sudden confession, making guilt bleed into Jihoon’s gut. He knew that he had a sharp tongue, and that sometimes he was too blunt and didn’t think about the way his actions could be taken, but he didn’t know that Jeonghan had ever been deterred by him. Did… did Jeonghan hold back from asking Jihoon out before, just because he wasn’t sure that Jihoon liked him at all? 

“It’s… it’s not like I don’t like you or anything. We’re friends, close friends, and close friends annoy each other. Yeah, I’m not sure if we’re the ideal pair to be a couple, but I don’t mind… trying with you. It… it could be nice.” Jihoon blushed at his own statement, embarrassed to be saying all of this to Yoon Jeonghan, of all people. He wasn’t lying or anything, but it still felt weird to be telling him all of this. 

Jeonghan gave him a soft smile, before replying, “I don’t mind either. Let’s go on a date, and then we can take it from there, okay?” The gentle tone of the model’s words made Jihoon smile as well, nodding with agreement, before he went back to working, not complaining about Jeonghan staying with him and humming anymore. 

  
  


Their first date a classic, dinner at a nice, but not too nice, restaurant. Although Jeonghan had put up some protests, (“I’m trying to woo you, Jihoon-ah! I can’t woo you unless we go somewhere fancy!”), they had settled for somewhere in the mid-tier range. He was still a bit doubtful about the whole situation and didn’t want to go somewhere incredibly nice, only to have the evening be awkward due to Jihoon’s quiet nature. To Jihoon, this dinner was no more than a way to show Jeonghan that they were better off as friends. Although he had said that he was willing to try, the young composer couldn’t help his skepticism about the date, not knowing why Jeonghan had decided this in the first place. The more Jihoon thought about it, the more he realized that the two didn’t match in any way; Jeonghan was a bright, beautiful, charming model who loved going on adventures and being around people. Meanwhile, Jihoon was a small, grumpy producer who didn’t like taking pictures and really didn’t like social gatherings. He didn’t know what about that made Jeonghan interested in the prospect of dating Jihoon, so the younger boy did what he did best: protect himself from getting hurt. If he had to be cold, emotionless, and terse with the other to make him realize that this was a bad idea, then so be it. Although it would hurt him to be mean to Jeonghan, he had to prove to the older male that this wouldn’t work, no matter how much the model wanted it to. 

As they made their way into the restaurant (Jeonghan had insisted that he should pick up Jihoon, despite the younger’s protests), Jihoon felt his anxiety crawl up his throat. He was incredibly nervous, even though there was nothing to worry over. They had already talked about this being a trial date and that it didn’t have to mean anything, and Jihoon himself had already decided that it wouldn’t mean anything about that it wouldn’t go any farther than tonight. He had already planned out how this evening was going to go; so why was he so nervous? 

Jeonghan seemed to sense the other’s tension, reaching out to squeeze his date’s hand, making Jihoon flinch. The model just smiled, before leaning down and whispering, “It’s okay, don’t worry about anything. There’s no reason for you to be nervous. I promise I don’t bite.” He pulled away, smirking at Jihoon’s blush, before adding, “Unless you want me to.” Jeonghan giggled at the younger boy’s groan, happy to have shaken off the tense atmosphere. 

As the duo sat down, Jeonghan pulling out Jihoon’s chair for him, making Jihoon roll his eyes, the younger began to wonder if this was really such a bad thing after all. Dating your friends was a good thing, wasn’t it? You already knew each other, and it was easier to talk to someone who you knew than someone who you were going on a blind date with. It had worked for Wonwoo and Junhui, so it could work for him too, right? Trying not to psyche himself out anymore, Jihoon began to relax, making light conversation with Jeonghan. The two kept it casual in the beginning, talking about normal topics such as their days at work and the shenanigans of their friends. Jihoon felt his apprehension and doubts wash away as he joked and laughed with Jeonghan, the two falling into a gentle banter. Even as they ate with minimal conversation, not once did Jihoon feel awkward or nervous. On the contrary, being with Jeonghan here made him feel at ease, like they were just hanging out and having a nice, friendly dinner together. 

As the meal came to an end, however, a bit of the tension came back. Jeonghan was quick to pounce on it, asking, “So? How was it? Dates with me aren’t so bad, huh?” Jihoon let out a strained laugh, not knowing how to reply. On one hand, the date wasn’t bad. It was actually fun, and Jihoon had enjoyed himself and Jeonghan’s company all evening. He liked talking to Jeonghan like this and he had a good time being here with him and listening to him speak about various things. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t want to do this again. On the other hand, however, he was still worried about how this would go. He still didn’t completely understand why this was happening in the first place, so out of the blue. His concerns and worries were things that he couldn’t hold in anymore, not if he actually wanted this to go somewhere. And judging by how shy and content he was, Jihoon knew he wanted this to go somewhere. 

“Why did you ask me out? Like seriously, what made you want to date me? What… what is it that you like about me?” Jihoon asked, unable to hide the insecurity in his voice. The questions had been circling in his mind since the older man had burst into his studio a few days prior. While he could understand why he would want to date Jeonghan, he couldn’t seem to grasp why the model would be interested in wooing him. If you asked Jihoon, he was a pretty plain guy; he wasn’t especially handsome, or funny, or interesting. He was short, which was usually considered unattractive, and he was blunt. His personality wasn’t anyone’s ideal, not even his own, so he really didn’t understand why someone like Jeonghan, one of the most charming and adoring people in the world, would be interested in dating someone like him. 

Jeonghan seemed to have been about to pull out one of his stupid jokes, before realizing that Jihoon was being serious. At the sound of his insecurities and his trembling eyes, Jeonghan took a deep breath, before reaching over the table and holding one of Jihoon’s hands. This time, the producer didn’t flinch, much to Jeonghan’s excitement. He made sure he sounded sincere before he spoke, “Listen, Jihoon. I don’t know what you think about yourself, but I think you’re one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met. You’re harsh, yet so kind at the same time. You’re blunt, but you always make sure to follow up with something to lessen the blow. You’re quick-witted and sharp-tongued, sometimes you’re faster than me at telling a joke. And you’re incredibly talented. I’ve never seen anyone work like you, and I mean it when I say your songs are some of my favorites in the whole world. Plus, you’re as cute as anything in the universe, while also being hot. What isn’t there to like?” Jeonghan joked at the end, not wanting to overwhelm his date. However, Jihoon was speechless by the time the other finished, completely caught off guard by what the model had said about him. Never in his life had someone showered Jihoon with this many compliments, not even his parents. Jihoon had always shrugged off his friends’ praise, not taking it too seriously since they were biased towards him. Yet, Jihoon couldn’t bring himself to shrug off what Jeonghan had said, not after seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He was taken aback by all of this, but couldn’t stop the butterflies that had begun to flutter in his stomach at his date’s confession.

The composer took a minute to get himself together before speaking, “I… I didn’t expect that. I had no idea that you… that you thought anything like that. Thank you, Jeonghan- hyung.” He smiled back at the older male, who just giggled at him. After that, the pair continued to talk and laugh their way out of the restaurant and into the car ride home. As they made their way to Jihoon’s house, the younger began to recall how much he had enjoyed their date. From the talking to the laughing, to the confession and the shy touches, Jihoon had thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. He realized that this was what he wanted, no, needed, in a partner. He needed someone like Jeonghan to help boost himself up and to talk to and laugh with. He had really liked going on a date with his friend, and secretly hoped that this could continue: that Jeonghan wanted the same thing he did. 

As they walked to Jihoon’s apartment door, the producer tried to form his thoughts and figure out what he was going to say. Should he tell the model now that he wanted to date him? Or was that too soon? Should they both sleep on it? What if Jeonghan didn’t feel the same way, and didn’t want to go on more date? What if he didn’t feel the same spark he did, and wanted to call it quits after tonight? Jihoon would understand, of course, but he couldn’t help but feel sick at the thought. 

His inner monologue was stopped by the person of his affections, however. Jeonghan had turned to Jihoon, putting a hand on the back of his neck, before saying, “I really had fun tonight, Jihoon-ah. If you want to go on another date, I’d-“ Jihoon was quick to cut him off, not wanting to lose his chance. 

“Yes, yes I wanna go on another date! I like you, Jeonghan!” Jihoon’s eyes widened at his own statement, flushing immediately with embarrassment. He stared at the ground, mortified with himself, when he felt a slight tug on his chin. Slowly, he looked up, only to feel something press against his mouth. His eyes widened at the feeling of Jeonghan kissing him before he closed them and enjoyed the feeling. He would have to admit, the model was a good kisser. The butterflies from before appeared again in his stomach, and Jihoon felt like flowers were blooming on his skin. He felt happy, overjoyed, relieved that Jeonghan felt the same about him. 

  
As the older man pulled away, he smirked at Jihoon, “I’m glad you like me too, Jihoon-ah. I’ll text you when I get home about our next date, okay?” All Jihoon could do was nod, before the model gently brushed his face and walked away, leaving Jihoon breathless.

  
  


After that night, the two had gone on many, many more dates. It had been eight months since then, the happiest eight months of Jihoon’s life. He woke up every day content, knowing he had a job he liked and a boyfriend who loved him. Jeonghan had been a perfect partner over the last eight months, going at whatever speed Jihoon was comfortable with and treating him like a prince. Although Jihoon had thought it was unnecessary and embarrassing at the beginning, he grew to enjoy Jeonghan’s way of taking care of him, and began to reciprocate, much to Jeonghan’s surprise and glee. The pair was getting along so well, Jihoon berated himself of being so skeptical of Jeonghan and his intentions when he asked him out. He hadn’t needed to be so harsh on his boyfriend and been so critical, right?

Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> anddddddd it's only gonna go downhill from here  
> this fic is gonna change from jihoon to jeonghan's perspective each chapter, and this fic will probably be around ~6 chapters, but we'll see  
> also, this may be the first fic I write where there is an actual "bad guy", so you may want to strap in for this one heh  
> let me know what you guys think!! I know this isn't a popular pairing but the idea suits them so much it NEEDS to exist  
> any and all comments are welcome ^-^
> 
> twt: littlekittenhui


End file.
